


I'm Sorry (Trump x Biden)

by sugoishii



Category: Presidents - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoishii/pseuds/sugoishii
Summary: After the debate, Biden and Trump discover many things together.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 25
Kudos: 85





	1. Make it hurt

As the candidates exited the stage, Joe felt genuinely hurt; something he felt that his boyfriend had never caused him to feel before.

"Good job out there.", The orange man chuckled.

"Yeah..", Joe refused to look Trump in his eyes.

Trump was surprised by this reaction, as Biden never would never take a debate to heart... would he...?

"What happened, my Democratic prince?", Donny picked up Biden's chin and stared into his eyes, causing Joe's legs to become shaky.

The smaller man's eyes welled up, "The-The things you said out there. About my son-"

"Joe, you know I don't mean anything I say out there, it's all just a cover. I never meant any of it."

"You went too far this time...", The Democrat finally broke, "You were only supposed to debate against me, not interrupt me like that."

"It's part of the act, Joey!", Trump said warmly, forcing Biden's glare into his own, taking notice of his now red eyes, "You know we have to, our wives and everyone else can never know! We have to be sure that no one suspects anything."

The orange smiled and Joe blushed, though he was still a sobbing mess.

"I'm very sorry, my Democratic prince, I really am. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"D-Desu...", Biden turned his glance away once more, Trump wiped his tears. Joe calmed down gradually.

"Have some water, a genius like you needs hydration. Please, stay hydrated, Joey.", Trump picked up a bottle of water and handed it to him.

"T-Thanks, Donny...", Joe accepted the bottle of Dasani brand water from his lover.

As Joe was settling down, he had to force his posture back into place when Jill walked in.

"Joe, you coming?", She asked.

"In a minute, my dear. I still have some questions to answer.", Joe replied, perking his head up.

"Alright, Joe...", She left, kissing him before.

"It's so hard to pretend that I like women...", Biden stated.

"I know, Joey... But remember, it's important. It's the only way we can be together.", Trump placed his hand onto Biden's thigh.

Joe grinned, "I know, and it's worth it, to be with you..."

"God, Joe. You make me so hard...", Donald leaned in closer to his lovers face.

"Ah, Donny~!", Biden gasped as he found that the orange man was teasing his member over his pants.

Trump pressed his lips against Joe's, slowly getting more passionate with every passing second. Biden couldn't help but to let out little gasps or moans, which just turned on Donald more.

"I'm going to rip these fucking pants off you, and you're gonna enjoy every second of what I'm about to do.", Trump said with a smirk.

Biden loved when he was demanding, he loved feeling like his little helpless slave.

"B-But Donny... We're still backstage here..."

"Doesn't matter, no one will be coming in here for a while.", Donald reassured him.

When they first began their relationship, they were extremely careful about where they 'played about'. However, as their relationship progressed, they just kept getting more daring. Biden believes that the fact that they could possibly get caught really gets him turned on.

"Alright..."

Trump reached for the smaller man's belt, fumbling with it rapidly, then undoing the rest of his pants. He slid his member from out of his boxers. To Trump's surprise, he was already rock hard.

"Shit, it's so big. Never fails to surprise me.", Donald said, wasting no time to begin licking the tip.

Joe gasped loudly, then covering his mouth to prevent any more noises from letting themselves out. If there was one thing Trump was good at, it was sucking dick.

"A-Ahhh... Donald~!", Joe covered his eyes with his hands, separating part of his fingers to gaze upon Trump's glory.

The pleasure became intense, Biden was practically begging Trump to go faster. He bucked his hips in an attempt to gain more stimulation, but this made Donald stop.

"Don't be greedy now, my prince. You can only have a little at a time."

"P-Please! I don't know if I can handle being teased this way any longer..."

Trump smiled devilishly whilst staring into Biden's pleading eyes, using only one finger to stroke up and down, very slowly, "Do I have to tie you up, or can you behave yourself?"

"I-I'll be good, Trump-"

"Excuse me?"

"M-Mr. Trump, my master"

"Fuck yeah, you better be good.", Trump grabbed the sides of Biden's hips, "Thanks for understanding. Now I can reward you."

Trump took all of Joe's dick, making Biden audibly moan, which he hoped wasn't too loud.

Donald sped up, and Joe was tearing up from all the pleasure. He had never felt something so intense. Could he have discovered a new kink? Did he enjoy Trump talking bad about him?

"Master, please insult my son again."

"Your son is a no good drug addict and he never did anything in life", Trump spouted as an ocean of Biden's democratic precum poured out of his mouth.

Donald went back onto Biden's dick. This was it for Joe. He teared up and jolted as he felt the most overwhelming amount of pleasure he'd ever felt, he didn't hold back on moaning. He was too focused on the pure euphoria, as he felt his cock throb intensely. 

"T-Thank you...", Joe's tongue lolled out of his mouth, as steam from his hot breath left his saliva-drenched mouth.


	2. Joe at your service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is Trump's maid for sex.

It was late at night, and Biden couldn't stop thinking about his lover. He was sitting at the table in the hotel's bedroom, next to his sleeping wife. Even while no one was touching him, he imagined Trump in between his thighs, the thought made him fluster. He was staying at a hotel in D.C., the White House was only a few miles away. He thought of himself in the White House's bedroom, Donald by his side. Intrusive thoughts of sexual acts with him caused him to jolt unexpectedly. He held his pulsing crotch, trying to forget it all; he didn't want to wake Jill.

"Fuck, Don. Why do you do this to me?", Biden whimpered under his breath.

It was at that moment when he heard a knock at his door. Who could that be at this hour? He opened it, finding out it was Trump in a long brown wig.

"D-Donny...? What are you doing here?"

"I got in here as Harris. No one suspected anything. I knew that you would know it was me, though."

"Of course I'd recognize you, how could I ever forget those beautiful eyes of yours?", Joe said as he gazed into Trump's sexy eyes that radiated dominance.

"Oh, Joey. Not as beautiful as yours.", Donald stroked Biden's cheek slowly.

Joe giggled and shifted his gaze to the floor in response.

"It's true, your as beautiful as the Mexican people...", Trump suddenly became alert, "Oh! I have a surprise for you!"

He was holding a bag. He opened up the top and took out the contents: a maid outfit.

"Oh, Don... is-is that for me...?", Biden blushed at the look of it's skimpy nature.

It was extremely short, if Biden were to wear it, it would surely expose his ass.

"Yep, along with these.", He showed off a pair of neko ears and was that... a butt plug? With a tail on it?

Joe bit his lip, "Thanks, Don... but when will I wear this?"

"I got us a room down the hall.", He replied, a smirk growing on his face as he noticed Biden's flustered expression.

"D-Don...", Joe whined, surprised when Donald's definitely-not-small hand grabbed his arm, pulling him.

"C'mon, Joey. Let's have fun."

They entered the room, Trump leading the way. It was romantic and dimly lit. The bed has roses poured over it, spelling out Biden 2020.

"Honeymoon suite.", Donald stated, "All for us."

"Jeez, Don... With all that debt you have, you sure splurged..."

"Anything for you.", He held Joe's face, "You deserve only the best."

After a moment of admiring the red-toned room, Trump suddenly grabbed Joe by his pajamas and threw him onto the rose petal-covered bed. Joe moaned, feeling Trump's breath spreading onto his neck. Donald licked Biden's neck, causing him to twitch and giggle.

"I-It tickles, Donny~!", Joe gasped, "A-Ah~!"

Trump began sucking on his neck in little bits, before switching to another area.

"I-It feels good, Don~! Ah-!", Biden turned his head to the side, allowing Donald more access to it.

He stopped abruptly, "Put this on, and then we'll play around more, okay my little prince?", He threw the skimpy outfit onto the blushing Joe.

"O-Okay...", He stood up, Trump giving a firm slap on his ass as he walked by, holding the dress close to his stomach.

Donald took a seat on the bed as Biden went into the bathroom.

"Where are you going? Change right here. Give me a little show.", Donald ripped off his brunette wig, landing it onto the bed's footrest.

"A-Ah-! In front of... you...?"

"Yeah, my donkey prince.", Trump spread his legs apart like the dominant man he was, letting his ass smell float up and fill his nostrils.

"O-Okay...", Joe slipped his hand underneath his shirt, pulling it off slowly.

Biden felt his cock get hard knowing Trump was about to see him nude. He took his shirt off finally, and threw it to the ground. Trump took notice of Biden's erection, his own growing at the sight. This time, Joe was doing the teasing, and he enjoyed every minute of it. He took no rush in undoing the string on his pajama pants or in pulling them down. Trump stared at Joe's erection with hungry eyes as it was asking to be let out. Joe slowly pulled his pants over his raging boner, causing it to bounce back into place.

"Fuck, Joey...", Trump groaned.

They fell to the floor silently. He stepped out of the holes and grabbed his new maid dress. He slid it on, moving his hips while doing so in a seductive manner.

"Well, how do I look?", Joe asked while placing the finishing touch on his outfit, his neko ears.

"Fucking sexy. I can see your tight little ass right from underneath the skirt.", Trump undid his trousers' buttons in anticipation.

Biden turned red from that comment, glancing in the mirror behind him, finding that Donald was right, he could see his underwear. And underneath his underwear, his defined ass. By the time he turned back, Trump's trousers were off.

"Come here, Joey. I'm your master, and you're my little kitty servant.", Trump grabbed onto one of Joe's puffy maid sleeves and pulled Joe on top of himself.

Joe could feel Donald's hard cock through his underwear, teasing his ass. The longer Joe was on top, the more he wanted it inside him.

"P-Please, may I take your elephant cock...?", Biden blushed.

"You're MY servant, remember?"

"Ye-Yes, Don- MASTER! I mean yes master, s-sorry...", Joe waved his hands in an apologetic manner.

"That's right, my kitten~", Trump grabbed Joe's ass.

"A-Ah~! M-Master~!", Biden squeaked, "W-What are you doing...?"

He pulled his underwear over his butt, exposing it further. Trump pulled his Republican dick out and pushed it against Biden's ass.

"D-Don~! Wait~! A-Ah~!", Biden closed his eyes tightly.

Joe let out a big moan when he felt it enter as Trump lowered him onto his cock.

"Master! I'm your master!", Donald demanded.

"S-Sorr-SORRY! AH~!", Biden arched his back.

Trump grabbed his hips and lifted the Democrat's body up and down to his liking.

"A-Anything.... for my master~!", He gasped.

"Does it feel good, kitten?", Donald said with a smirk.

"Y-Yeah, it feels really good. It f-feels really g-good when you- AH~!", He was interrupted by Donald speeding up.

"When I...?"

"WHEN I FEEL YOUR C- COCK INSIDE ME, MASTER~!", Biden squealed with pleasure.

"That's right. You're going to take all of this and enjoy it.", Trump groaned.

The room was filled with a melody of grunts from the two lovers.

"M-Master... I don't think I can handle it anymore...", Joe squeaked, "I-I'm gonna- ahhh~!"

"Fuck, me too."

Just at that moment, the opposers came at once. Joe fell onto Trump's chest as a panting, sweaty mess.

"I love what I can do to you, kitten.", Trump petted Joe's head, breathing heavily, "But you'd better return to Jill."


	3. Covid blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biden discovers Trump has covid. How will they get over this hurdle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I heard this got on TikTok, if anyone can send me the link or something 0v0 that would be very nice

Joe woke up to his wife hysterically laughing on the floor.

"What the frick? >:(", Biden groaned kawaiily.

"Lmfao Donalf Trumpet has covid haha noob!!1", Jill informed. Biden's stomach dropped when his gaze shifted to the television to find out that it was in fact, true. How could this have happened? He then began to realize that he may be infected too. "I might have it too...", Biden admitted, "I was awful close to him at the debate..."

"Ew get out skrub get rekt", Ms. Biden threw Joe's suitcase out the hotel door, along with Joe himself.

"Oh no T^T, where am I supposed to go now~?", Biden moaned, lifting the bottom of his shirt seductively, "OH! I know! I'll visit Donald-Sama UwU!!!"

So the Biden-Widen packed his stuff and ordered an Uber, wearing Trump's brown wig as a disguise.

"Wow, random lady!!", The Uber driver exclaimed, "You really have absolutely have NO resemblance to the current presidential candidate, Joe Biden, at ALL!"

Joe snickered. He had no idea.

"However, you DO kinda look like Harris, the vice president running alongside Biden for election..."

Biden twirled his pointy fingers together anxiously.

"Only joking! Harris isn't nearly as ugly!""

Joe began to tear up at the comment. When he arrived at the hospital, he stole a MAGA hat off a lady who was yelling at a worker and put it on as he stormed to Donald's room.

He pushed away all of Donald's bodyguards, tears falling in an anime-like fashion, "I NEED TO SEE MY HERO, DONALD JENIUS TRUMP!!!!"

"DONNY-SENPAI!!! TWT!!!"

He was all alone, stunned by the wigged Biden, "What's wrong, darling? You look very upset."

"A UBER DRIVER CALLED ME UGLY!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-"

"Shhhhhh, love~ I'm here and you are not ugly at all, he was probably jealous that you are as beautiful as you are. No one could ever be as beautiful as you.", Trump wiped away Joe's tears as he sat on his hospital bed.

"R-Really...?"

"Of course, Joe. You know that. <33", Donald chuckled.

"O-Oh! I'm so selfish!! You're sick! How are you????? :V"

"I'm fine, once again I was right. It's not even a big deal.", Trump said as he was coughing like a dying fucking bird.

"YOU ALWAYS BEING RIGHT TURNS ME ON~~~ KYAAAAA! T-TRUMP-SAMA!! I WANA FEEL YOUR COCK INSIDE ME!!! RIGHT HERE IN YOUR HOSPITAL BED-KUN!!!", Joe straddled Donald, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! >3< HERE COME THE KISSIE KOOS!!"

Biden passionately made out with Trump, savoring his covid-laced saliva. The deadly virus added a lot of flavor.

"Kekeke, you're really desperate, aren't you? My little slut~"

Joe was humping Donald's leg like a stray dog while groaning.

"Ara ara~~ Baka-kun, you really do sound like a donkey~!", Trump grabbed both sides of Joe's face, which was now forming more tears, but this time of pleasure and excitement.

"IT FEELS SO GOOD ON MY NAUGHTY LITTLE DICK, DONNY~!", Biden moaned loudly.

Donald grabbed at Joe's things, grabbing the pair of neko ears and placing them on top of Biden's MAGA hat, "You're my little neko slave~ But maybe today you should take over, I'm kinda tired."

"Y-you mean I get to put my worthless cock in you...?", Joe questioned.

"Yeah. It's not that I'm sick, it's just that it's so hard being right, y'know?"

"AHHHHH~! I KNOW UWU~~!", Biden hesitantly flipped Donald over.

His hospital gown already gave Joe full access to all of Trump's nether regions.

"Be gentle now, kitten... or else I might have to ban you from my Discord server..."

"A-Ah! Of course..."

Joe grabbed both sides of Donald's ample ass, and slid his throbbing cock against his cheeks, teasing him.

"Ahh~ Joey-" Trump was interrupted by Biden's hard thrust into him, "AHHH~!"

"Does it feel good, Trump-Sama...?"

"mmm-", Donald was gasping, he had no idea being fucked felt this good. He felt vunerable, out of control. And in a way, it turned him on.

"Ah~ It feels really good for me, to serve my master in a new way~~!", Biden sang sexually, his neko ears tilting a more and more with him speeding up.

"C-Can you punish me, like I do to you...?", Donald grimaced.

Joe became wide-eyed. He wanted Joe to dominate him? He was very unsure, but he tried it out. He gave Trump's ass a small slap.

"Ah-!" Trump groaned.

He did it harder, this resulted in a louder yelp from Donald. He began pulling Trump's hair out of order, so that it looked like a majestic flowing mane that reached his waist.

"A-AH!", Donald closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

Joe couldn't stop himself from making noises, either.

"F-Faster..."

And Joe did as told, as he was used to taking sexual orders from Donald. He reached down for Trump's dick and started stroking it for him.

"God, Joe...", Trump was rolling his eyes back and drooling into the pillow.

When the door opened. It was Brian Mast!!

"What the fuck?", Brian said in utter confusuion, "Is that Harris bro? Nice!"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Can I join in?", Brian asked.

Joe nodded in agreement, and Mast took off his pants and mounted Biden.

"Ayo man, where's the PUSSY?????????"

"I...", Hoe whimpered.

"Man, I don't care, lemme clap them cheeks.", Brian thrusted into Biden, causing him to yell out in pleasure.

It felt different than Donald's cock, not better, but different. He liked it anyway, though.

Many positions later, there lay the two candidates on the bed, waiting for Brian's mighty load of cum.

"UHUHUHUHUHUH!!1!!!!", Mast moaned out as he finished on the opposers.

"B-Brian-Kun...", Joe let out finally.


End file.
